robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
2009
NOTE: This story isn't true, it's just a horror story. Just keep that in mind - none of this ever happened. This is one of the scariest experiences I faced in ROBLOX, and I should've left this behind. ---- Games aren't really what I'd think to be the whole game. The game consists of thousands of online games made by normal users, game creators, etc. But this wasn't the game I expected to see - nor hear about until recently. I heard scary games and such, but there's something different with this particular game. Something odd. I was gonna play Phantom Forces, but when I clicked the "play" button; it took me to a different game. The strange game was reasonably kindhearted—with the simple name of Happy Zone. There's only one user playing with me—2009. I noticed something odd - something I wouldn't expect - the user didn't had a face. Usually all users had a face on their avatar, but not this one. 2009: "Hello, welcome to the game. It was getting lonely here, with me just alone." Me: "It's quite a welcoming place you have here. But, why do you have no face? Is it simply an item you bought in the faces category section?" 2009: "Let's talk about something else. How do you enjoy me game?" Me: "Why aren't you answering my question? I'm just curious where you got the face from, can you please tell me where you got it from?" 2009: "No, I was given this by him." Me: "By who?" 2009: "Him!" I searched around the game, the game was a basic format - if someone spent an hour to make the models, color the ground, etc. The game was just thin plate of land with only one house and a few flowers. Me: "There's no one here. Its only just me and you; I don't know what you're talking about." 2009: "You can't see him?" Me: "No, I don't see anyone here." Me: "Also, can you explain why I'm here instead of Phantom Forces?" 2009: "He's here! I got no time to explain - just—go!" Me: "I told you, there's no one here." 2009: "NO! He's here, you're saying that I'm insane??" Me: "No, not at all. I just don't know what you're talking about." 2009: ":(" At this point, I'm confused what he was talking about. He's not answering my questions - nor explaining what's going on. And, what does he mean by "him"? Me: "Can you please explain what's going on? I need to understand!" 2009: "I don't know what's going on! I teleported here too!" Me: "Tell me about this guy." 2009: "I can't tell you much, I still need to know more too." <'Server: %$#@**&(_))998872535616 has joined the game.>' 2009: "He's here, we can't stop him." Me: "???" %$#@**&(_))998872535616: "Welcome to my game, how are you enjoying it so far?" Me: "Why are we here." 2009: "I don't know." %$#@**&(_))998872535616: "You guys are here for a reason, and one reason only. You're here to test this game - this is rather IMPORTANT to this site." Me: "Why us?" <'Server: 2009 has left the game.>' 2009 left the game. The only one with knowledge, I searched his username just to see nothing. I don't know how to handle this on my own. Nor how I'm gonna get out of this mess. Then I remembered, there's an option to leave the game - but when I pressed tab on my keyboard; the "leave game" option was removed. I took matters in my own hands, and manually closed the game by clicking the X'' on the top right corner. And the game closed. I found a way out of the game. '' I closed the game, and called that the night. But when I woke up the next morning, I played on ROBLOX and I received a message: ''Dear ???, You didn't escape just yet. This is just the beginning. When I checked my recent activity, it revealed that I played Phantom Forces. And I wasn't in a different game - I was in a corrupted server. I received a friend request, from the user 2009. How did he come back? I thought his account was deleted and he disappeared. That apparently wasn't the case. '''' The message read: ''You thought I was gone? Wrong! I was ################## the whole time. And you didn't even notice. I got you fair and square; prepare to meet your end. '' I heard a loud knock at my door, I looked through the window and saw a man wearing a manmade Noob costume made with paper. I was disturbed - as It walked across my property and staring through my windows. I don't even know how long he was doing this. I dialed 9-1-1 on a nearby home phone and waited for the police to arrive. As I waited I faced at my backyard window to him facing me with the outfit he made. He tried to pull open the door and get in. He opened the door—then I ran into the restroom. I locked the door and hid; while the police searched my property. The police cleared out my area and found no one on my property. With no sign of entering or exiting. I didn't like the idea of sleeping in that house alone that night, so I slept at my uncle's house for the night. And I never seen that stranger again since. But, I always had the feeling he's still in my house—waiting for the perfect chance to strike. ---- By LeafieNewBoi Category: Category: Category:Marked for Review